


You're Safe With Me.

by Playernumber3



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Fanfic, Rape, References to Depression, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playernumber3/pseuds/Playernumber3
Summary: sally was sexually assaulted and raped by travis. He can't go to the police, and he can't tell his parents. He has one option left. His best friend. Larry.But nobody would've guessed, that this embarrassing secret. Will finally blossom their relationship into something they both secretly always wanted.((A soft fluffy angst! sad here and there. Spoilers. IN THIS AU THEY ARE NOT STEP BROTHERS. AND EITHER ARE DEAD))





	1. Broken phone

**Author's Note:**

> ((Not really interesting i think, but still something! Its my first book on archive of ours so dont judge! Im a sucker for angst and fluff, so that's what this is! Enjoy!))
> 
> ((This chapter is long, it involves rape, underage, depression, suicidal thoughts, self harm and more, so if you're squeamish of any of the listed, please do not read! This book will have a few chapters. It is not over. I'm sorry if the story is boring, or basic. Maybe changes the time skips too often. But I hopefully will get better, since i didn't like writing this part. I wasn't into it because even I felt it was kind of too over looked. 
> 
> Ps. This takes place before larry saw sallys face. Just a quick hint for the next chapter))

saturday - 10:38 pm

I remember it all so _clearly_. Bright as day, yet dark and painful as the longest night. **Travis** was in the bathroom again, I noticed his presence only after I washed my face. I put my mask on with the hope he wasn't crying. I know he's not nice, yet I still get it. I'm not crazy, i know that he's an asshole.

But I also know that its not all his fault. His parents.. They suck. a lot. I've found a few notes of his at the bathroom floor sometimes. I think everyone can be better if people treat them right, so that's what i try to do when im able to.  He walked out of one of the doors, looking up at me, "sally face."

He said with a slight strict tone. I suddenly jumped a bit, thinking that he wouldn't be as angry today, he seemed a bit, excited for something today. I even saw him smiling a bit while walking to school. "You know I kind of.. Was thinking about you earlier. Do you mind to wait for me when school finishes? I want to show you something I think you'll like, I found it at the back of the school yesterday...!"

His mood suddenly changed, oh well. I mean, I did want to try and treat him better. So after a few seconds of thinking, i nodded softly. My pony tails moving with the movement of my head, I noticed travis hid a smile, while nodding back "uh.. Nice... I'll, I'll wait for you there then...!" He washes his hands quickly and left without a single word, leaving me with a small wave i tried to give him, but he was too fast to leave. Me and larry were on our way to the exit of the school, I have to say, I kind of, liked larry... More then a friend? I think? I don't know..  I just kind of think it would be the best thing waking up next to him, knowing that he's there. Not like I think that he's not there for me now! But you get what I mean, right?  I jumped up a bit, and stopped at my tracks, "larry! Ah!  Sorry I forgot something... Uhhh.."

I needed a quick response. Larry will kill someone if he knew that TRAVIS invited me to look at something, He's always suspicious about him just because of a few fights, he's overprotective over me but I get it, hes just a really good friend.  "Uhh I forgot my papers for a work of mine! I-ll go find them, you can go on your own, it might take a while, if something I'll meet you at the apartments!" Is that a good enough reason? Meh, I guess. Larry looked at me, "well its alright, i can go help you search, dude that will be two eyes more. And we'll finish faster then and head on, either way you'll be stuck there the entire day with your glass eye, cmon" Shit. larry started walking back to the school, I grabbed him by the wrist gently "larry its alright! I can do it on my own..." He looked back at me with one eyebrow up, a questionable look on his face, until he finally gave up, "alright dude, whatever you want. But you better come back and listen to some sanitys fall once you're done!" He smiled, I did too under the mask, as he turned back around and waved, going back to the way out. I waved back while still smiling, once he was far enough i sighed. That was close.

I made my way to the back of the school, looking around. It was kinda creepy, our school was creepy enough on its own. But now that it was almost fully empty, except of the patrol teachers and the kids who stayed after school. It was quiet, and honestly. Kinda peaceful. I stopped my tracks just as I was about a meter away from travis, he was smiling warmly. Noticing my day dreaming. "Hey sally face, thanks for coming" i nodded and smiled back "its nothing, so what did you want to show me?" I tilted my head to the side.

He pointed over a bit left from the car driveway. "Its there, not that far" he shrugged a bit after putting his hand down, i nodded "well, then let's go" I looked back up at him, as he and I started walking.  At first it was silent, soon it ended with him asking a question "I'm sorry if its weird but, i do wanna get closer to you, even though we've had a... Pretty bad friendship, I feel bad... Hopefully you forgive me" i was a bit taken back from the sudden seriousness. But it felt nice, he was saying sorry. And I was quick to answer "oh! Travis its no problem! I know you might have some personal problems... But we all do, I forgive you, just still. Don't let these bad things get to you" I smiled again.

As he stopped our walk, were we there? He seemed a bit sad. but quickly shook it off "we're here. Its behind you" he smiled again, I turned around "what? I dont see anyth-" Everything was so fast. I suddenly felt a arm around my waist, holding me down a bit, and another one pulling my mask up, as I quickly tried to say something "travi-!" I couldnt finish the name before my mouth was covered with a... Tissue? It was making me dizzy.

My eyes were wide. I'm no idiot. I was being taken advantage of. Travis? Why would you do this? I thought he was getting better. And oh boy was I wrong. That. Was long ago. From what i was guessing larry had put me in a car of his. since he got his license not long ago. And later took me to his empty house, his parents were gone. And guess what? The basement was even worse then I thought. the floor was very cold. I remember being cuffed to a old bed. After laying on the floor for what seemed like hours. Everything hurt.

Travis was there and he made me feel pain. Especially at my... Area. I don't want to remember it. But I cant get it out of my head. Travis took me by the wrists and pinned me down. "You're mine. You're mine. You got it?" He said strictly. Thrusting into me, my cries and whimpers, even screams not stopping "NEVER!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME CREEP!!!" I choked out from the tears. Screaming once again as he went harder. What did i do to deserve this...? My mom, my face. My life. And now this?

Travis was saying words that would sting to my head. Slut, whore, bitch, faggot. Why? Did i want this? No. Not at all. Never. But then why I he blaming this on me?

It lasted for hours. I don't know, days? I couldn't feel anything soon enough. I mean, i remember it. After sex he started cutting me, my arms legs thighs and back. He burned my wrists to leave more scars. Saying that he's "marking what he owns." Its disgusting.  Though.

I woke up. In my house. In my room. Alone. No travis no nothing. It was a dream right? All a fucking dream my twisted mind had made up. I looked back down at my arms. To see evidence for the opposite. Everything was there. My bed was soaked with my blood, cuts everywhere on my skin. Burns. Red marks. Bruises. It was reminding my of the first tragedy. My face. And body. Was just like now. Bloody. Disgusting. Just like what he did. What he did to me. That's why I deserve it?  I cried. And cried. Anxiety all around the scene. After hours, again, I finally got up and took a painful shower. My father was on a trip to canada for a meeting, great. The perfect time to be away. When the entire year he's in a room not moving and inch. How convenient. My entire back hurt the most. I lost my virginity. Unwillingly. I didnt want any of this. And I'm not even old enough to have sex. What am I going to do?? How will I tell the police?? I'll be sent to a mental hospital. For sure. With all of my breakdowns and medical history. there's no way even I get out of this easily. And either way. How do I prove it to them?... How do I tell dad? He's not even here. And he never really did care about how I was feeling. He was too busy, and its not that I blame him. After mom went away. Dad couldn't sleep for weeks. Neither did I. We both dont talk to each other like we did before.  Travis. Travis. I thought. He was... Better... All of those smiles. Were fake. That's why he was excited that day. That's why that fucking asshole. Was happy.  I looked at my phone. It has been... Three days.

Three days since that last day I went to school. three fucking days that I was in those fucked up hands. I bandaged myself. What now? Do I end it all here? Is there a reason to try again? Is there a reason to wake up? Is there a reason to do anything anymore?  One name came into my head. Larry. Everything suddenly stopped. my mind had told me the answer even I didn't know. I needed to think. And I needed to think for a long time.  I changed into new fresh clothes. And limped over to the bed, falling back onto it and letting out a loud yelp of pain. Curling up, and taking my phone back in my hand. 

16 phone calls missed - lar bear

1 missed call from - dad

4 new messages from - dad

7 new messages from - ash

27 new messages from - Lar bear

1 new messages from - travis .

My heart stopped at that. Really? You did all of this. And now you text me... Good. Just fucking perfect. I quickly turned off my phone. I felt bad for not answering for my other messages and calls, other then his. But it felt like the right thing to do for now. I need to calm down and get myself together. While thinking of a way for getting away for being missing for three days.

I tried my best to fall asleep. But nothing worked. Another sleepless night.  Two days have passed now, of me being locked up in my room, I have gone to the bathroom for a few times to change and show, brush my teeth and brush my hair. I didn't like being dirty, yet I didnt go anywhere else.

Kitchen? Nope, living room? Nuh-uh. I felt stressed. And controlled. It was night again. And after several tries. I lost track of time. And finally. FINALLY. Fell asleep. though thank the gods, who basically hate me. Had to give me a little push to another break down. And gave me another nightmare. Just to show how much the idea of "sleep" isn't acceptable for me, for now at least. I was curled up, laying on my left side,  my hands under my chin, at my chest.

My fingers cold, as I tried keeping them warm.   I looked over to my clock,

' ~~2:18 am~~ '

huh. I rolled over to my other side. Staring at the walkie talkie that I had. Of course. Larry has the second one. I noticed it has been switching on and off, a bit of static coming from the other side, as if larry turned it on, and tried to say something. But he never did.  Did he give up on me? I'm the worst friend. I left for five days now. And I didn't say anything. Even though I could. I didn't. 

Thoughts were running through my mind. For about half an hour I was ranting to myself, about what i should do next, I whined.  Fuck it. He might hate me, everyone probably does. But I at least need to explain everything. And apologize.  I took the walkie talkie and turned back to lay on my left side, curling up more, the walkie talkie in hand, as with a shaky finger I pressed the red button and started talking, instantly starting to shake and tear up.

"l-larry...?" 

"Larry a-are you there...?" "

Please tell me y-youre there..."

"I'm sorry..."

I mumbled in, my voice weak since I didn't talk much for about three days, and the fact that i was crying now didnt make it better. 

"Sally? Sally! where were you! Are you okay??"

Larry suddenly answers after a few seconds, his voice surprised yet still grumpy, i woke him up... 

"Larry I'm fine.. I think... I'm so sorry... I was gone for five days... And I didn't say anything...-"

I was about to continue the apology but larry cut me off 

"Come down here. Right now."

I gasped a bit, but hummed a "okey..." Softly.  I could even see Larry's smile through the walkie talkie 

"Im waiting for you, my mom isn't here, so just come in." 

"you say that like I dont do that when you mom IS at home"

I giggled, everything felt... Normal suddenly, me waking up from a nightmare, and talking to larry, and just hanging out. It was good to finally feel like everythings okay  Even though its not. I could hear Larry's chuckle

"alright alright fine, just get here dude."

I got up and changed again, to some nice long sweater, it getting to my middle thigh and my sleeves going over my wrists, a turtle neck covering my bruises. I put my hair up in a messy bun quickly, while walking and getting some comfy, a bit oversized stylish jeans, to cover more of my bruises and bandages. i used to do my hair like this a lot, it was always easy for me so I did it quickly, and on the way. I put my mask on, and made sure i heard to clicks at the back of my head. Taking a long breath. Calming myself down.

"This... Is okay... I'm just going to see larry. That's all, I'll tell everything to him and apologize. Not a big deal, right? Yeah..." I told myself while looking at myself in the mirror. It took me a second to whimper a bit and close my eyes tiredly " even with a mask on, I'm still a bad liar..."

I took my phone with me, I called my dad while getting the keys to lock the door on my way out.  He wasn't worried, he didnt normally call me either way, he was just going to say hi and ask how I'm doing, I apologized for not answering, saying that my ohone broke but with todds help I got it fixed. it was a short call, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a dad being a dad. Well, trying to, at least. It took me a while to get to the elevator without regretting it all, but I did it. After locking the door I was heading straight to the basement. To larry.

And there I was. Standing in front of his room door. I passed the challenge of getting my to get inside his HOUSE. And now, at his door. I felt frozen. Completely. I continuously said in my head. "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it" until I finally knocked at the door. 

It was opened by the one and only:

Larry Johnson. 

He looked tired, just like im assuming I was. just asked soon as the door was fully open. I hugged him. My head at his chest, since he was fucking tall. Not that im short! I'm average. That's all.. 

He hugged back, and I closed my eyes, hearing his voice say "I missed you so fucking much."

 

 

~ _to be continued_ ~


	2. Fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally let's out all the pain he has been holding onto this past week. Larry finds a way to calm him down. But at the same time makes so many questions pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter does talk about the last chapter. But it is going to be mostly fluff. So sad hours are coming your way ma dudes.))

_larry?_

_I'm sorry..._

i woke up, jumping up in my bed, quickly looking around, that damn voice. Sally

after he went missing, i felt like I lost my mind. All I could think about was him. Where he was. What happened. And here I am. Getting a walkie talkie talk with him. And falling asleep just as I turned the device off. My mind jumped up, as I finally understood that sally is going to be  **in my room.** in like 30 seconds. I make a run for it. 

I change and brush my teeth. My hair? meh, just lazily brushed it and that about enough. Its not like theres much to do about it.

I was about to fix up my bed from the mess that it was. But i was stopped because of a knock At my door. I turned my head to it. And smiled warmly, knowing who was at the other side. Him, sally. I happily walked there, pretty fast. Opening the door to be met with the stylish baby i knew, sally did change since he met ash. She helped him get more stylish, but she did too good of a job and now sally is obsessed with it. i jumped a bit as sally hugged me tightly, I smiled and hugged back, my arms at his waist, he was short what can I say? We stayed like this for about a minute or two. Until I took him by the hand and closed the door behind us. Leading me and him towards the bed. Now, at least. Fixing it up just the slightest so it will look a bit better from the tragic state it was. We sat down on it and I looked at him, both of us locking our eyes together. Sally started. "Larry... God... Im so sorry...I wanted to talk to you but it just always felt like the wrong time, a-and I just knew that it makes you worry even more but I kept on-" I cut him off, knowing he will be a mumbling stuttering mess if I don't stop him there. 

"shh... Sally its okay... I forgive you... All of us forgive you... Take a deep breath and talk to me... Tell me, what happened...?" I rubbed the back of his hand. As a bad attempt to calm him down. Sally did as I told and took a deep breath. Nodding. 

"I-it happened so fast... T-travis asked me to stay after school to show me something he found the other day-" i felt my blood heat up. This was the worst from what I imagined. Just hearing that fuckers name made me want to go on a murder spree. But I kept it in, knowing that sally needed me at the moment. So I kept quiet and let him talk. "-so I agreed since he s-seemed excited... I-i lied to you about f-forgetting my stuff so I could go find h-him... I knew you wouldn't let me go if you k-knew the truth..." I kept on rubbing the back of his hands, giving him a warm smile, mentioning to go on, that it was okay. 

"I-i found him and..." He started tearing up, I could hear his soft sniffles, his hands shaking. Everything was THAT bad huh...  "And he tricked me... Larry... He put something over my mouth and knocked me out... I woke up in his basement." my eyes widen. I got closer, now about a million times more worried. I could see where this is going, no matter how much I couldn't believe it. I could guess what it was. 

"I was cuffed... A-and beaten... a-all I can say is that I lost my virginity..." he started crying, a lot. His entire body shaking badly and his voice growing weaker and weaker. I hugged him without hesitation. Pulling him close. As he cried into my shoulder. Hugging back. "I didn't want I!!! I didn't want any of it!! It hurt so much....!! Did I deserve to die that much??? If it's that bad why am I not dead yet!!!" He screamed in pain. Emotional and physical. I pet his back, starting to cry a bit just from hearing those words come from him. it was heartbreaking. I couldn't believe anything I heard. Travis raped sally? This is that bad? How could this go from bullying to a sexual assault? I mean, its not that unpredictable. There's millions of people having to live with this too. But I never thought my own best friend. Would have that happen to him. it just felt like he has been through enough. And now this?

"Shh... I'm here... I'm here..." I whispered. As he kept on crying. "Why...? Why..." I heard his soft whimpers. I felt horrible. Very horrible. 

sally continued "h-he cut me... And b-burned me... All over my body... I woke up in my room alone... I stayed there for three more days until I calmed down and called you..." He explained an I nodded. This was bad. Very bad. Yeah, No shit sherlock. 

I made him look at me, pulling away from the hug. "did you eat? Did you take care of the cuts? Are you still bleeding?" He shook his head on all of those, While looking down. I bite my lip in worry. I need to do something damn it. something. At least.

I tagged at his sweater. Looking at him, "can I check the cuts?" He took a second to think but nodded shyly soon. As I moved his shirt up, he bandaged it all. Good. While looking at it I continued asking "did you change the bandages already?" As I could feel him nodding at that. As I sighed. Pulling him over at my lap, sitting him down, hugging him again, my back against the wall as he was laying gently on top of me. he was really light. Very even. he hugged back and Nuzzled to me. "Sally." I said, as he looked up, with a soft "hm?" And a little head tilt. Adorable. As I smiled, but quickly changed back to seriousness. "Can I do something a bit crazy?" He blinded a few times, "o-okay? S-sure what is it?" He asked, sitting up a bit, just what I needed. 

I tilt his head up with my finger and kiss his mask, just at the lips. Closing my eyes, not leaving the kiss, If-you-can-even-call-it-one-since-its-a-fucking-mask-but-still, short. as I pull back, I see his eyes wide open. In pure innocence. As I chuckle "sorry... Shouldn't have done that", sal glared at me. "Are you TRYING TO KILL ME??" He gasped, fake slapping my chest "I AM GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE YOU ONCE!!!", I laughed, his soft slaps making him cuter. "What? You didn't like it?"

I could tell sally blushed, as he looked away after a yelp. "Ilovedit..." He mumbled, I was surprised. And overly. Extremely happy. But I acted as if I didn't hear anything, just to tease him more. "Sorry, what was that? Could hear you" I said with a dumb smile on my face. As he whined and turned back to me, looking up at me "I loved it!" He yelled, with a high note. God he's adorable.  I smiled wider as I him. 

He suddenly softly said "c-can you do it again...?" He played with the hem of my shirt awkwardly while looking to the side a bit, I chuckled at his shyness and nodded, moving his head back up to look at me, kissing his mask again. This time a bit longer. I could feel him pressing up to me a bit more this time. It felt nice. Just as I pulled away he looked back down, putting his fingers and I could guess he was tracing them on his lips, since I couldn't see his face, hiding under the mask still.

I got a bit sad, as I put my hands on the side of his mask, how badly I wanted to see his face. How badly I wanted to kiss every inch of his body to get him to understand how beautiful he is. He looked up at me with a scared look. Since I started pulling the mask off a bit, but sally was quick to pull it back closer. I gave a little face of "please?", as if asking again, he gave a little shake of the head. I sigh, doing it one last time. I felt bad for making him do it. But I knew he wouldn't do it another time. I had to force him or he'd stay like this, unnoticed for years. This time. The third pull. He didn't really resist. He put his hands back down gently. Letting me pull the mask off. Finally. I took the mask off. And I was mesmerized. Sally was beautiful, my jaw was slightly open. All that could come out was "you're perfect...", sally gasped a bit from the compliment. But kept looking up at me, noticing a bit of blush at his cheeks. He was truly Adorable, and beautiful. 

He felt like a glass doll. Every burn and tear in his skin was as if it was designed. And carved into. I couldn't take it anymore and pulled him into a little rough kiss. It being rough at the start only, just because of my arrogance. sally whimpered in surprised. shocked at the start but with the time he also nuzzles in and kissed back, his arms on my shoulders. My hands on his waist securly. I felt like everything was right. Finally. Just kissing sally like this was all I wanted. 

This is it.

 


End file.
